kprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetsuya Mizuguchi
Tetsuya Mizuguchi is the person who created Rez, Child of Eden, and all those other amazing games we love so much. He leads Enhance Games and formerly worked at both Q Entertainment and Sega under their United Game Artists division, where he also helped out on the Space Channel 5 games. Games he made The games really have no story aside from Rez or Child of Eden, but fans have made their own stories, as most of Tetsuya's games are all up to interpretation. We will refer to these games as the "Mizuguchi Cinematic Universe," as the fans' stories for them all follow a small cast. These stories all share the same theme and schematics, as Tetsuya loves music and computer hacking. Ooh, and synaesthesia. Can't forget about synaesthesia. Again, take these stories with a grain of salt, as interpreting is the state of art. (Alongside creation, but I bet you all know that by now.) *''Rez'' (2001, 2002, 2004 for Dreamcast and PlayStation 2): The one, the only. The game that started it all. You play as a virus named Swayzak (that's an unofficial name and again, it's all up to interpretation) invading the mainframe of a computer. Your task is to battle the mainframe's defense systems to reveal the true being at her core. Why? Because Eden is doubting her existence and might shut down as a form of suicide if she doesn't learn what life truly is, and that could cause problems accessing and retrieving information if she does so, since the world depends too much on technology. *''Child of Eden'' (2010, 2011 for Xbox 360, PS3): A prequel to Rez, where Lumi of the Genki Rockets (the first human born in space) is reconstructed as an AI in the Eden computer network, which is attacked by a virus (thought to be Swayzak by some fans.) As assumingely an antivirus (whom we will dub Sara), your task is to purify the network and Lumi so she can be reborn as Eden the self-aware AI... who'll doubt her existence soon enough. *''Lumines'' series (2006-present for PSP and other systems): Swayzak cracks codes in order to wreck havoc. Lumines II features the debut of the Genki Rockets, and summarily, Lumi. (Lumi... Lumines. Get it?) *''Every Extend'' series (2004-2007 for PC and Xbox 360): Swayzak attempts to infiltrate yet another system, this time in a virtual ship. *''Rez HD'' (2008 for Xbox 360): A remaster of the original Rez. Same old story; Swayzak infects Eden, Eden doubts her existence, Swayzak restarts Eden. Only this time, no Trance Vibrator included because the rumble pak serves as that feature. Sorry, perverts! *''Rez Infinite'' (2016 for PlayStation 4): Now supports PlayStation VR! Again, follow Swayzak as he attempts to hack into the K-Project and reveal the true being at Eden's core. This time, we've got a new area that Eden invites Swayzak to after he rescues her so they can experience the beauty of life together. *''Tetris Effect'' (2018 for PlayStation 4): Another PlayStation VR title. Swayzak is now invading systems and corrupting data by playing Tetris or something. I thought he was a good program after the events of Rez! Trivia *Tetsuya Mizuguchi got the idea for Rez by playing Xevious in the arcades and noticing that when you hit the enemies, it sounded like music. *He and his crew also went to a rave and made the connection between light and sound. *He also went to a festival and heard taiko drumming and how everybody was dancing to it, and wanted to use that same liveliness and energy for Rez and the rest of his games. *He was inspired by Russian painter Walter Kandinsky, and the K-Project is named after him; he's even thanked in the credits for Rez. *He watched TRON and got the idea for his masterpiece's title by seeing how Programs were derezzed. Category:Real world people